


Two Words

by Schuneko



Series: The Way it Should have Happened [3]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Birthday Smut, Gwen Bashing, M/M, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2017-04-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 02:52:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4162890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuneko/pseuds/Schuneko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ianto's Birthday</p><p>Some days, things don't go as planned...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ianto's No Good, Horrible, Very Bad Day

**Author's Note:**

> So it was my Birthday today. I decided to give you guys a gift. ^^

The alarm blared and Ianto grunted, rolling over to slap at the offending destroyer of dreams. His eyes shot open, August 19. It was his Birthday. Another year down, how many more years would it be till death came for him and then he’d have explaining to do. He guessed his near invisibility to the team; had helped him keep it from Owen all this time. Rubbing a weary hand down his face; he got up, heading for the en-suite. 

He should have known he wasn’t going to be showering alone. A slick hard body wrapped around his. Curious hands slipped over his hips, heading for his morning erection. Gods his dick was more awake than he was at the moment. Perfect fingers wrapped around the hard flesh and tugged slowly. His head fell back on Jack’s shoulder. He was still slick and loose from last night’s coupling. Harkness slid his hard cock into his lover’s just begging hole, with little trouble. 

“So hungry for my dick up your arse Yan?” The Captain purred, giving sharp thrusts, that forced Jones to brace against the wall. 

“Yes Jack please.” Ianto whined; scrabbling for purchase against the slick tile. 

Harkness grinned and held his lover’s hips. Feeling selfish, he wished, he’d have this forever. Someone to share his eternity, but he knew it would never be. Still; he could enjoy now, the arch of the body hugging his cock. The way Jones pushed back into his thrusts. Perfection. 

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

He didn’t know what he was hoping for. The Archivist was pleased; when Jack had raved and thanked him for the special breakfast, but he couldn’t deny the black hole of disappointment; when those two words never came. Leaving pans and crockery to soak, they downed their respective cups of coffee and left for work. 

The team ignored him at the best of times. Owen said as much as it took to get coffee. Gwen didn’t even do that much. Usually she just shook her mug at him. Apparently she took his relationship with Jack personal. He couldn’t care less; sorry Cooper. Mine! 

Even if it wasn’t much; at least Tosh said thank you, when he brought her her drink. She even smiled at him sometimes; thoughtful enough to bring him coffee, when the machine was broken. He really was starting to like the quiet and shy Japanese woman.

Nothing, but snide looks and that one thank you. He should have known better. Like they would care; that he had started breathing 25 years ago. Taking the tray with two mugs; he headed up to Jack’s office. 

The Captain should have seen the alert by now. Maybe they would celebrate tonight... A posh restaurant and afterwards, plenty of hot Birthday sex. He felt his cheeks color just thinking of it. It lifted his steps as he entered. Setting their mugs down; he waited, picked up his own, and took a sip from it, while he waited some more. His heart sinking with each minute that passed.

“Yes Ianto...?” Jack sighed; looking up from the report he was pouring over. 

The young man squeaked, suddenly feeling foolish. He couldn’t think of what to say. Deciding it was better than nothing; he decided to suggest, the plan he’d imagined. “Um I was just thinking… Dinner out tonight? Wanted to get your thoughts on where you’d like to go…?” Ianto stated conversationally. 

“I really can’t Yan, I’m swamped. I have a call with Mace… If there’s nothing else…” Jack stated, looking back down. 

“Oh…uh right then. No, nothing else. Um sorry I’ll go.” Jones mumbled. He couldn’t get out of the office fast enough. 

~TW~ 

He did his best, but the day only went downhill from there. Janet snarled at him and nearly bit his hand off. Myfanwy then snapped at him as well and ignored him thereafter. Owen was in a particularly bad mood. And not that he really cared; what she did or said, but Gwen was constantly sulking and glaring his way, blaming him for Jack’s mood. 

He was tired, weary and if he was honest near tears. Gwen was ranting and raving at him just because her coffee was late. Like he had nothing better to do, than serve her. Did they really not know; all he did around here? Ianto simply set the mug on her desk and turned on his heal. Stopping by his own desk, he grabbed his things and left through the garage door. 

Letting out a huge sigh as he walked into his flat. He hung up his jacket, toed off his shoes and started to strip down as he headed for his en-suite.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

“Ianto!” Jack bellowed, annoyed his coffee had somehow been forgotten. 

“Oh, I think he left Jack…” Tosh replied, seeing that Gwen was also gone. 

“He what? Why?” Harkness asked, crossing his arms. 

“Don’t know, it’s not like him.” Toshiko mused. 

“Pull up…wait what’s that, that a balloon?” Harkness asked pointing to her screen.

The tech gasped; realization hitting, like a punch to the gut. “Oh Jack. It’s Ianto’s Birthday! And we didn’t even…God Gwen was such a bitch to him, no wonder he left.”

~TW~

He didn’t know why he was being like this. It was his Birthday and so what? He wasn’t anything special. Just another estate rat. Ianto allowed himself a pity party at the bottom of his shower stall; at least till his skin pruned. Jones then forwent even jeans, going for track pants and a baggy tee. He looked like a slob, but he didn’t care. He was just Jack’s bit on the side, he should have known, today wouldn't rank. Course he’d never asked to be anything more, either. Could his Captain give him better? Did he even want better? 

Some acknowledgment around work; might be nice. Just to know his presence was appreciated, even a little. He went to the fridge to grab a beer and trudged back into the living room. Perhaps a Bond marathon would make him feel better. He was just getting settled, when there was a knock on the door. 

“Sir, I know I left early. I wasn’t feeling well and…”

The rest was lost as Jack simply walked in and pressed Jones to the wall. “Happy Birthday Yan.” Harkness murmured before sinking to his knees, yanking the young man’s pants down, just enough to free that perfect dick and swallow it whole. Harkness hummed and bobbed; working fast, but still giving pleasure.

“Fuck! Jack!” Ianto yelped, gradually going boneless. His hands tugged and twisted in his older lover’s hair. Jones hips bucked and Jack was happy to let his young lover fuck his mouth, till he came with a strangled shout.

“Delicious.” The older man purred: licking his lover’s cum from his lips. He stopped abruptly and looked up. “You’re not ready for our date Yan.”

“I…were we going out? Pretty sure you said you needed to call Colonel Mace, sir…” Ianto mumbled, righting his pants, wondering what Jack was doing here. He couldn’t deny, the birthday blow job was nice, but still…

“Ah well, he can wait. Not every day it’s my Yanno’s birthday!”

“I guess I should change then.” Ianto let himself smile, Jack had called him, his.


	2. A Date?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally!! You don't even know how long I have been trying to get this written...
> 
>  
> 
> Thank you all for your luv and support. I say it a lot, but it really means so much to me.
> 
>  
> 
> Hope you ENJOY!

Despite their obvious familiarity, Jack waited in the hall like a gentleman. Inspecting various paintings; while his 'date', changed. Usually he was heading for the bedroom or the kitchen. The Captain had never cared before. Well; that was going to change, starting tonight! He looked up as soft steps headed for him.

"How do I look?" Jones asked with a turn; noting Jack's open mouthed staring.

Harkness's mouth went dry; a vision of perfection. Fucking hell! Sex personified; was standing before the Captain. In tailored ink black trousers. Trousers; that hugged that gorgeous bum, so fine. A wine red shirt; pulled and moved across, what Jack knew was, a fit chest. Then a silvery; also tailored, waistcoat, finished the outfit.

"I changed my mind, I wanna eat you for dinner." Jack purred with a leer and a glint in his eye. One that promised; all kinds of naughty, sexy things.

"Now, now, Birthday dinner, before Birthday sex, sir." Ianto teased; licking his lips in invitation as he walked out. Harkness of course pouted, but followed nonetheless.

~TW~

They'd had appetizer's and were just about to tuck into their meals. When 'she' showed up. Ianto polite as you please, excused himself for the rest room. Trying not to huff as Cooper made a b-line for his vacated chair.

"Fancy seeing you here Jack." Gwen simpered, batting her eyelashes.

"Gwen…" Harkness acknowledged; unsure of what to say, that wouldn't cause a scene. "I'm with someone as I'm sure you gathered. Unless you're here to apologize for your rude behavior today I suggest you go."

Cooper spluttered and stood.

"Very well, we'll address it Monday then." Jack promised as she left in a huff.

~TW~

"You didn't have to do that, sir" Ianto mumbled when Gwen sneered as she passed. That's right Cooper keep walking! He gingerly sat back down; looking at the amount of food before him in awe.

"Of course I did, we may not have to like each other, but even Owen can show respect when it's due."

"Thanks Jack." Jones beamed and the Captain nearly melted into Harkness goo. Jack proceeded to ask all kinds of questions. It made Ianto feel like they really were on a date. "So…um…"

"You really are cute when you blush."

"Is this a date Jack?" Jones blurted, looking down.

"I think it is, don't you?" Harkness replied with a megawatt grin.

"You should know. I don't usually put out on a first date."

"Good thing it isn't our first date then…" The Captain smirked; signaling the waiter to bring their check.

TWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTWTW

It was the second time that day; that he was pressed to the wall. His cock sliding down Jack's throat. His eyes rolled as Harkness hummed and bobbed. His hands clenching in the older man's hair.

Jack moaned around the lovely hard length; subtly thrusting into his mouth. This wasn't the only way he wanted to enjoy that cock either. He didn't bottom often, but oh he wanted to.

"Fuck! …Shit Jack gonna cum!" Ianto cried; seconds before he reached his release.

Harkness purred with delight as he worked his younger lover for every drop. He let go with a last lick and rose to smash their lips together. Tongues dueling teeth clashing. "Top me Yan, have all of me." The Captain gasped and Jones simply moved them towards the bedroom.

~TW~

Ianto undressed him with reverence. Laving a line down Jack's chest with his tongue; tweaking his nipples before he was reaching for the Captain's zip. He bucked and cried out when Jones swallowed his already leaking dick. Wet heat engulfed him; but only for seconds, before that wicked tongue moved elsewhere.

The younger man grinned before pushing his lover's legs wider. Ianto ducked down and began to lap at Harkness's, just begging hole. Jack's groans full of wanton lust.

"Please Yan…" The Captain begged as Jones started to spear the gorgeous arse with his tongue. "Oh Goddess; Fuck me Tiger. Just fuck me please!" Jack cried. He near shouted; when his Welsh birthday boy's, lubed up cock, drove home.

Ianto groaned as he began to move his hips. The Captain's back arched and he pulled his legs in; letting Jones thrust deeper. They both shifted till just the right angle was found. The Welshman hitting his older lover's prostate with every sharp snap he gave.

Jack just couldn't hold out; his dick trapped between them, getting it's own friction. Only adding to his pleasure. Suddenly, he was crying out. His cum shooting across his younger lovers belly.

Ianto gasped as Jack's hole clamped around him. He thrust a few times more; till he hit his release with a grunt.

They had barely recovered when Jack's phone rang. It was Owen and they were both needed. Ianto should have known then.

Some things were too good to last.

To Be Cont…


	3. Fighting with the Gods Pt 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 
> 
> Character Death... Sort of...^^

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wont even try to beg forgiveness for how long my muse refused to cooperate. Mad props for still reading this. Enjoy! And try not to hate me too much -_-;

Owen cursed a blue streak as Jack followed with a slowly fading Ianto in his arms. Blood seeped through the three jagged slashes along his chest. "Stay with me Yan." The Captain wailed.

He lifted his hand to grasp his lover's cheek, smearing streaks of blood along that perfect face, so contorted with fear. "It doesn't hurt, I'm cold cariad. I think I lo…"

"Don't! Don't say it like it's goodbye." Harkness pleaded, leaning in to kiss the rapidly chilling lips. Nothing happened. "Don't go please don't go."

"It was good yeah?"

"Yeah. You were perfect." Jack promised as the fingers fell from his cheek. "I wanted to keep you, I loved you." He choked, not caring who heard.

He didn't know how long they let him cry. The doctor cleaning up what he could around Jack, trying his best not to intrude on the older man's grief. You could almost believe Ianto was sleeping when Harper was done.

**~FwtG~**

"Gwen don't you dare!" Tosh yelled, but the Welshwoman wouldn't be deterred. The Tech grumbled, watching helplessly while the other woman strided confidently towards the autopsy bay. The Captain looked utterly destroyed as she approached. You'd think it would have at least given her pause.

"Jack it's time, we need to transfer him. I'm sorry, but he's gone." Cooper stated somewhat softly yet still stern. The sooner he moved on the better. Finally the Captain would be hers.

Harkness chuckled darkly, "You're sorry? You? Bull shit!" He snorted, the grief forcing him to start seeing her, for what she was really like. Not just the image she presented herself to be.

"There's no need to get snippy, I'm just trying to help Jack. Tea Boy is gone. You need to let him go." Gwen simpered, doing her best to look upset.

"You want to help so bad? Fine, help Owen bring in the Wevil, because there's no way I'm letting you anywhere fucking near him!" He hissed, holding the body of his dead lover even closer.

"Well, you heard the man Cooper." Harper called, hooking her arm and practically dragging her toward the carpark.

The Captain only let Toshiko near. Accepting a fresh bowl of water and plain white scrubs to dress him in. Unwilling to leave his side and completely lock the body away. Like he hoped his life would change and he wouldn't lose everything he loved. His cheek still streaked in blood as if washing it away, meant it really was over for them. "Wait for me my beautiful Yan. I won't be long." It would be lifetimes for him, but he knew time meant nothing to the dead. Eternity would be an eyeblink for Ianto. It was a small comfort, but it was all he had.

**FwtGFwtGFwtGFwtGFwtGFwtGFwtGFwtG**

He blinked as the clear white assaulted him. Ianto sat up and scrubbed his eyes. Distractedly pulling electrodes from his head. The goop they were stuck with, itching slightly.

"Morning, I'm Tavon, I'll be overseeing your relocation." A tall, lanky brunette stated from across the room. He was at a desk like computer screen, showing Ianto's vitals and other information. Something powered down and the bed Ianto was on, lowered closer to the ground. The other man grabbed his clipboard and stood.

He was handsome, totally Jack's type. He knew the stab of jealousy was irrational, but Jones felt it anyway. "What are you talking about?" The young man queried, his voice rough from under use. Nothing made sense, shouldn't he be dead. The lights were too bright and the room was spinning. He felt sick, that wasn't right was it? "Where am I? What's going on?"

"Ah, don't worry, some Rift Watchers get memory wiped to fit in better. It wears off after the program stops." The other man smiled, looking over his clipboard. "This will be your 11th placement. Nice! Any requests?"

"Send me back." Ianto mumbled, massaging his temples as the memory wipe started to reverse.

Tavon blinked, "Seriously though. There's a rift in Paris? Hawaii maybe, hop the pond, bit of new scenery. Sounds good right?"

"I said, Send Me Back!" Jones growled. Standing abruptly only for his knees to buckle and his stomach to roll.

The other man shoved a bucket in front of him, looking sad. "You know I can't."

"What part of send me back don't you get?" Ianto snapped as his stomach settled.

"Please man, It's my first day. Even if I wanted to, I don't have the clearance to break those rules." Tavon confessed.

Ianto could see the honest distress in the Relocator's eyes. He sighed, he didn't like it. She scared the shit out of him, on a good day. Still, he had no choice. If it meant being with Jack, he'd incur all the wrath every deity had to offer.

"I want to see the Bad Wolf."

"You're just trying to get me fired, aren't you?"

**TBC…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's an evil cliff, but I promise it will be resolved sooner than this update took, like a day or two ^^


	4. The Rift Watchers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion to Two Words, but don't worry The Way it Should Have Happened. Is far from over ^_^

He wasn't sure what to expect and Tavon wasn't being much help. Ianto was starting to get the feeling he wasn't going to like what he found. He was led into a bright room, filled with screens, like the one in his quarters when he woke up. "What is this!?" Jones sputtered.

"Tavon, leave us please." She asked, turning to the relocator in the corner. The young man smiled and walked out. The Bad Wolf looked back to the Watcher before her. Before her image anyway. "Calm down, you're fighting the mind wipe, let it pass. You've been here before." She chided, having expected this to happen.

Ianto spun, as a golden eyed Goddess, flashed on every screen. "What do you mean I've been here?" He yelped, as the memories of his previous lives began to crash into him. Doing his best to just let it happen like she'd instructed.

"This is not the first time you have tried to break the rules." She mused, recalling the last time he'd visited her. She wondered, if this really would be the last time. He seemed more determined than usual. The Bad Wolf took it as a good sign.

"Obviously, you have some crappy rules." He snarked, eyeing a screen despondently. Ianto knew why they had them, didn't mean he had to like it.

"They are there for your protection." She argued, in a haughty tone. He stood defiantly, staring down her image. Trying to remember his life before escaping T1.

He couldn't…

Before T1, was the memory of someone fixing electrodes to his head and wishing him a safe journey. "You move us to keep the humans oblivious. I know." He conceded, adding. "But he's different, an immortal. He's convinced he's alone, so afraid to live because he loses everyone. If anyone could understand us, he would. I know it."

"Who are you talking about Ianto?" She spoke calmly, but there was something urgent in her tone. She knew, but she had to be sure.

"Jack, his name was Jack. Captain Jack Harkness." Jones replied. A small smile tugging at his lips.

"I want to believe you Ianto, I really do… You think you know everything, but you don't. I worry, even if he accepts you. Is Torchwood is ready."

"Did you know?" Ianto demanded suddenly. "Send me in, mind wiped and unprepared, some sort of test for me and for them?" He understood it, sort of. Still, it made him angry, thinking they had played with his life like that. Whoever 'they' were anyway.

She sighed, "Your untimely death was unforeseen."

"Oh that makes me feel better. It's Torchwood, did you really expect me to live that long." Jones grumbled. "Well my Avatar anyway." He added, flopping to the circular bench in the middle of the room. "So what's the truth then, all of it."

She sighed again. It would shock him, but he'd handled it before. She, actually hoped he was right. That T3 would accept the truth this time. Without trying to lock away the Watcher for study. That Ianto could be with Jack forever.

**~TW~**

Ianto sat still, staring into space, was he even staring? His Avatar was, even this body wasn't real. So damn close, Owen would be fooled, but he knew the truth now. He still couldn't believe he'd willingly signed up for this. A forever life true, but it was tied to watching over rifts. All he was, had been downloaded into the most sophisticated AI. He was a chip, needing a body, any, body to function. Jones could be anything he wanted. Female, Alien, Android. If one form got old, he would be able to easily switch. They were setting up a station for him. To give him access to the system and new avatars while staying with Jack and Torchwood.

It made him wonder how many 'Rift Watchers' there were. How many had questioned the system? There couldn't be many who had. Jack only talked about 4 maybe 5 Torchwoods. So, he doubted many more, if any, ever encountered a situation like his. He was remembering all the lives he'd spent. Watching the Cardiff rift. Waiting for the right time to infiltrate Torchwood. Then the millennium had turned, they chose to give him a mind wipe and he'd ended up a 'guest' at T1. Getting out had been no easy feat. If the Immortal accepted him like he hoped. He'd tell Jack he still remembered their real first time together.

Ianto started to wonder how he should greet Jack. It had been a while since he'd been in Isabell's skin. She was certainly adept at catching men off guard. Beguiling and seemingly harmless, she'd have no problem getting Jack to follow her here. His new base/station that is. He started to smile, it wouldn't be long now.

TBC…


End file.
